A New Legacy
by Salamandercat
Summary: Firestar, Graystripe and others are reborn. Possible slash. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

A New Legacy

Firekit ran after his friend Graykit, his breath coming in short gasps. Firekit felt his paw snag on something, and landed belly first on the hard dry ground with a thud. Realizing that he wasn't being chased Graypaw skidded to halt and padded over to his friend.

"Hey Firekit, you alright?" he asked, concerned. Firekit stood up, nodding.

"Hey Firekit! Can I join you two?" "Ravenkit."Firekit mewed warmly, smiling at the smaller tom.

"Sure, you can play with us." Ravenkit smiled and trotted over to the two kits, not realising that he was being followed by Barleykit. "And Barleykit can play too." Firekit mewed, nodding to the bigger kit.

* * *

Sandkit yawned as she watched Firekit and the others play. Her friend, Dustkit, layed beside her, his dusty brown fur touching her light ginger pelt slightly. But Sandkit ignored this and continued to gaze at Firekit warmly.

* * *

Tigerpaw watched the kits play from the apprentice den,especially the ginger tom Firekit. Tigerpaw didn't know why but he felt an odd attraction to the kit, and it bothered him. Perhaps what he was feeling was love? But then again how could he feel that way to a tom? The questions buzzed in his head as Longpaw and Darkpaw, his two friends/followers, layed down next to him.

* * *

**So, if you didn't understand the whole thing between Firekit, Sandkit, and others, I'm trying to get as many Firestar ships as I can fit into this story. Below is a list of ships that will be in the story, the ship that gets the most reviews will be that ship that ends the story.**

**1. FirexTiger**

**2. FirexSand**

**3. FirexCinder**

**4. FirexGray**

**5. FirexLong**

**6. FirexBlue**

**7. FirexRaven**

**8. FirexBarley**

**9. FirexDark**

**10. FirexDust**

**11. FirexOne (One stands for Onewhisker, if you're confused)**

**12. FirexSpotted**

**13. FirexScourge**

**Review if you want the story to continue.**

**Okay, answer to a guest, I call him Firekit instead of Rusty or Firepaw because Firestar has been reborn.**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Legacy chap. 2

Firekit opened his jaws and let out a long yawn. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Graykit standing in front of him. "Hi Graykit." Firekit mumbled sleepily. "Good mornin Firekit." Graykit replied, nuzzling friend's head with his nose. Firekit giggled at the gesture before standing and head-butting his friend playfully on the shoulder. "Excuse me." Firekit turned away from his friend to see Spottedpaw standing behind them. "Oh hey Spottedpaw." Firekit mewed, his surprise quickly turning to happiness as he recognized his other friend. "Want to play with us?" Spottedpaw shook her head. "I'm sorry Firekit, but Featherwhisker is keeping me very busy." "Oh." Firekit mewed, his usual bright and happy mood deflated at Spottedpaw's reply. "Alright then, I guess you should be going, huh." Spottedpaw nodded once before turning and padding away.

* * *

Tigerpaw gazed at the dead mouse between his paws, not at all hungry. Longpaw and Darkpaw lay on either side of him, eating their prey happily and hungrily. Darkpaw breifly glanced up at him, confused that he wasn't touching his mouse. "What's wrong?" the tom asked Tigerpaw. "Nothing." Tigerpaw replied, pushing the dead mouse away from him. "I'm just not hungry is all." Darkpaw continued to stare at Tigerpaw, not believing what he had told him. But after a while, the black and gray tabby tom shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

**Below is a list of ships that will be in the story, the ship that gets the most reviews will be that ship that ends the story. FirexGray has one point.**

**1. FirexTiger**

**2. FirexSand**

**3. FirexCinder**

**4. FirexGray I**

**5. FirexLong**

**6. FirexBlue**

**7. FirexRaven**

**8. FirexBarley**

**9. FirexDark**

**10. FirexDust**

**11. FirexOne (One stands for Onewhisker, if you're confused)**

**12. FirexSpotted I**

**13. FirexScourge**

**Review if you want the story to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Legacy chap. 3

"Shut up! You don't know everything!"

"Well, my father is the deputy so-"

"That doesn't mean you know everything!"

"Well I know a whole lot more than you do!"

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"Maybe! According to you I don't know anything!"

"I've had enough of this!" Sandkit yelled. The pale ginger she-cat turned away from her bestfriend and stalked off, feeling very frustrated and angry. That was the second argument they had had that day and Sandkit was getting sick of it. Every day they fought, whether it was over who was the best or the smartest, or anything else, they would always argue. Sometimes, Sandkit would be jealous of Graykit and Firekit, and would be rude and mean to them. But that was to be expected, since Dustkit always talked about his father whereas Sandkit never saw her's. _Stupid Dustkit, stupid father._ She thought._ One day, I'm going to be the best Thunderclan warrior the forest's ever seen!_

* * *

Dustkit sat near the nursery and watched Sandkit stalk off to a corner in camp. He let out a low growl, his green eyes narrowed to slits. _Ignorent__ she-cat. _he thought. "Hiya Dustkit." "Go away!" Dustkit shouted whirling around to see Firekit behind him, looking surprised. Firekit's eyes began to water and the ginger kit began to cry. "Oh, I'm so sorry Firekit, I thought-" Dustkit began, but the sobbing tom ran off before he could explain why he had yelled.

* * *

Firekit ran in the direction of where Sandkit sat and crashed into the she-cat. "What the-" Sandkit began, but when she saw that Firekit was crying she stopped. "What's wrong Firekit?" "Dustkit, h-he." Firekit mewed between sobbs. "He y-yelled a-at me!" Sandkit licked away Firekit's tears and looked the ginger tom in the eye. "Everything's going to be alright Firekit." she mewed. "There's no need to get so emotional, okay?" Firekit nodded slowly. "Okay Sandkit." he mewed. The ginger tom turned to leave, but then paused. "Hey-" Sandkit began, but thenFirekit raced forward and licked mouth before turning and running off. Sandkit sat there, surprised. _Did he just... _she thought.

* * *

**1. FirexTiger**

**2. FirexSand I**

**3. FirexCinder**

**4. FirexLong**

**5. FirexGray I**

**6. FirexBlue**

**7. FirexRaven**

**8. FirexBarley**

**9. FirexDust**

**11. FirexOne**

**12. FirexSpotted 2**

**13. FirexScourge**


	4. Chapter 4

A New Legacy chap. 4

Firekit sat near the nursery, looking out over the camp. His eyes were wide and distant as he thought. The ginger kit was so lost in his reverie that he did not hear Graykit pad up, until his friend spoke. "Whats up?" the gray tom asked._  
_

Firekit started at his friend's voice and whipped his head around to stare at the other kit. Graykit's head tilted at his friend's reaction and he eyed Firekit with worry. "You okay Firekit?"

Firekit nodded and took a deep, calming breath. "You just startled me, that's all." Graykit gave Firekit a questioning look, before letting the topic drop and turned his head to watch their clanmates pad by. Firekit turned his head as well and allowed a deep silence to spread between them. As the silence wore on, Firekit allowed himself to slip into his thoughts once again.

* * *

Graykit watched Firekit out of the corner of his eye. He was still concerned for his friend, but kept his thoughts to himself and continued to watch as the clan busied themselves with whatever it was they were doing. Graykit glanced at his friend. Firekit's eyes were distant and glazed. A stab of worry shot through Graykit and roughly shook Firekit with his paws. "What-? Hey! Ow! Graykit stop that hurts!" the ginger tom yelped. Graykit stopped his shaking but kept his gaze on Firekit.

Firekit glared at him and hissed: "Why did you do that?"

Graykit turned his head away from his friend before he blurted: "I don't know."

Graykit saw Firekit out of the corner of his eye give him a questioning look before shrugging and replying: "Alright."

* * *

**What does Firekit think about in his free time? Why is Graykit so worried for his friend? Review and vote if you want to know.**

**1. FirexTiger**

**2. FirexSand 3**

**3. FirexCinder**

**4. FirexLong**

**5. FirexGray 2**

**6. FirexBlue**

**7. FirexRaven**

**8. FirexBarley**

**9. FirexDust**

**11. FirexOne**

**12. FirexSpotted 2**

**13. FirexScourge I**


End file.
